Bobby Driscoll
Robert Cletus "Bobby" Driscoll was an American child actor, voice actor, and artist, he appeared in starring roles in several Disney films. He starred in the live-action films: Song of the South as Johnny, So Dear to My Heart as Jeremiah Kincaid, Treasure Island as Jim Hawkins, and Melody Time as himself. He also voiced Goofy Jr., Goofy's son in two animated shorts, Fathers Are People and Father's Lion. Perhaps his most famous role was his last role for Disney, as the voice and close-up model for Peter Pan in the 1953 Disney animated feature film of the same name. Though he was a personal favorite of Walt Disney and well-paid, by the time he hit puberty, he left Disney, and never achieved the level of success he had at Disney. He was originally cast as the main title role in Johnny Tremain. Post-Disney Career By the 1960s, with his career reduced to bit-parts in films and guest spots on TV, he had been arrested for drug charges and sentenced to rehab. After his parole, he tried to establish himself as an avant-garde artist in New York City, including a stint as a member of Andy Warhol's group of artists, The Factory. His last known film role was in the Warhol-produced "Dirt". He left The Factory sometime in 1967 or early 1968, but his addiction to drugs took a toll on his life. His body was found on March 30, 1968 in an abandoned building, his body was unclaimed and buried in Potter's Field on Hart Island. In 1969, his mother with the help of the Disney Studio tracked down his body and it was confirmed with a fingerprint match provided by NYPD. The public did not know of his death until it was revealed in 1972, when Song of the South was re-released in theaters. Disney Roles 4912-17857.gif|'Johnny' (Song of the South) 4912-17705.jpg|'Jeremiah Kincaid' (So Dear to My Heart) Jim Hawkins 2.jpg|'Jim Hawkins' (Treasure Island) Peter Pan Transparent.png|'Peter Pan' Peter Pan (1953) Tumblr l6t1csYaPN1qzc8rmo1 500.jpg|'Goofy Jr.' (1951-1952) Tumblr mj27f6KzPS1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|'Himself' (Melody Time) Gallery bobbykatheryn.jpg|Bobby with Kathryn Beaumont 220px-BobbyDriscoll.jpg|Young Bobby Discoll in 1949 Bobby_Driscoll_Peter_Pan.jpg|Bobby Driscoll modeling for Peter Pan Untitled 2.png|Photo of a young Driscoll Cast photo.jpg|Cast Photo Glenn Leedy, James Baskett and Bobby Driscoll.jpg|Driscoll with Leedy and Baskett Trivia * He was born in the same year as the late Suzanne Pleshette, who was born on January 31, 1937. The latter has outlived him by 39 years before her death on January 19, 2008. ** He is also one of the actors who voiced/portrayed a heroic character in a film to be outlived by another actor who voiced/portrayed a villainous character in the same film, as in ''Peter Pan'', he was outlived by Hans Conried (1917 - 1982), who voiced Captain Hook in Peter Pan while the former voiced the titular character. *** He was born in the same year as his Peter Pan co-star Paul Collins (John Darling) with the latter being born four months and 22 days later. Category:Actors Category:American people Category:Treasure Island Category:Peter Pan Category:Song of the South Category:So Dear to My Heart Category:1930s births Category:Melody Time Category:Deceased Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:People from Iowa Category:Disney Golden Age Category:1960s deaths Category:Artists